


New years.

by Geekygirl669



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Alex Manes, Never Have I Ever, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: the group plays a game of never have I ever on new years eve.
Relationships: Isabel Evans/Kyle Valenti, Max Evans/Liz Ortecho, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	New years.

“I don’t think this is a good idea.” Alex groaned as Liz forced him to sit down on the sofa.

“It will be fun.” Liz promised with a smirk the slight slur in her voice showing that she was already pretty tipsy.

“You’re all drunk.” Alex pointed out as Michael slumped down on the sofa next to him. “This isn’t a good idea.”

“It just a game Alex.” Isabell said as she sat next to Kyle on the love seat. “What could happen?”

Alex just sighed knowing there was no way he was going to get them to stop playing the game. “Fine. What are we playing then?”

“Never have I ever.” Liz almost squealed. “I’ll start.” Liz sat there quietly for a second as she thought of the first thing before finally saying. “Never have I ever been married.” 

Isabell, Michael and surprisingly Kyle all took a drink.

“I’m gonna get back to you.” Liz warned Kyler before she turned to Alex. “You have to drink.”

“It’s not even alcohol.” Alex pointed out even as he reached for his drink.

“I don’t care, not my problem they you decided to get yourself knocked up in time New Year’s.” Alex just sighed before taking a small drink from his glass. “Now you.” Liz turned back to Kyle. “Why the hell did you drink?”

“I got married in Vegas.” Kyle admitted quietly. “I was twenty two and went to Vegas for the weekend, married some girl while we were both drunk. It was annulled.”

“This is why I love this game.” Michael laughed.

“That’s why I hate this game.” Alex mumbled, wishing that he could actually have a drink and pretend he was actually enjoying this game. 

“Your turn.” Liz turned to her boyfriend satisfied with Kyle’s answer. 

“Never have I ever been in an embarrassing video on the internet.” Max said making everyone laugh when Michael was the only one who drank.

“I hate you.” Michael told max. “So much.”

“The videos not that bad.” Alex lied trying to help his husband.

“Hey it is.” Isabell laughed.

“Can we go to the next one?” Michael asked having enough of the attention being on him.

“Yeah.” Isabell nodded as she thought about her one. “Never have I ever been arrested.”

Michael groaned as he brought his glass back up taking a drink, everyone staring in shock as Alex drank with his husband.

“You’ve been arrested?” Maria asked the shock clear in her voice.

Alex just nodded as Kyle asked. “When and why?”

“Not long after high school.” Alex sighed knowing there was no way he was going to get around telling this story. “I went out drinking go caught with a fake ID.”

“Did you know about this?” Liz asked looking over at Michael.

“Of course I did.” Michael nodded.

“My turn.” Kyle said noticing the look on Alex face and knowing that it meant he didn’t want to talk about it right now. “Never have I ever knocked a guy out in a fight.”

Michael groaned as he drank again both Max and Alex drinking with him this time. 

“Never have I ever had someone punch me.” Maria said with a small laugh when Michael and Kyle were the only two who drank.

“My turn.” Rosa said happily. “Never have I ever got a tattoo.”

Michael, Max, Alex and Isabell all brought their glasses up and took a drink.

“Okay so I know Max’s tattoos and I know Michael’s but you two.” Liz said in shock looking between Alex and Isabell. “I want to see them.”

When everyone else nodded Isabell sighed as she turned slightly, pulling her hair back so that people could see the small tattoo behind her ear.

“What about you.” Isabell looked over at Alex.

“Can’t show you.” Alex shrugged.

“Why not?” Kyler asked looking over at his best friend.

“I don’t have it anymore.” Alex shrugged again.

“Why don’t…” Liz started to ask before her drunk brain caught up with her and she stopped.

“That’s not the only tattoo you’ve gotten.” Michael whispered in Alex ear thinking no one could hear.

“Thanks.” Alex glared at his husband at the same time as Maria said. “Show us the other ones.”

“Fine.” Alex pushed himself of the sofa lifting his top a little so that everyone could see the small crow just above his hip bone. “You’ve seen my tattoo can we move on now?”

“Your turn.” Liz pointed out.

“Never have I ever been kicked out of a bar.” Alex looked over at his husband as Michael took a drink.

“Does everyone just want to get me really drunk?” Michael asked.

“You barley drank anything before the game, we thought it was only fair that you caught up.” Isbell told her brother. 

“I wasn’t drinking much because Alex can’t.” Michael told them having promised Alex he would keep the drinking to a minimum because as Alex put it ‘you are the reason I can’t drink right now’.

“Michael Guerin actually agreed stop not drink.” Maria said in disbelief.

“No stop.” Michael corrected her. “Not drink as much.”

“It’s your turn.” Liz pointed out.

“I know.” Michael sighed looking right over at his brother before saying. “Never have I ever had a friend with benefits.”

Max just glared before he drank some of his drink.

“Never have I ever.” Liz started ignore the two brothers glaring at each other. “Kissed someone of the opposite sex.”

Everyone apart from Max, Maria and Rosa all took a drink.

“Kyle Valente kissed a guy.” Michael said finding his hilarious.

“Once.” Kyle nodded.

“You going to give us more details?” Isabell asked her boyfriend.

“It was a one night stand a couple months before we started dating.” Kyle shrugged. “Nothing else to say.”

“Never have I ever kissed more than one person in 24 hours.” Max said making both Michael and Maria drink.

“I think we should play a different game.” Michael told them. “Otherwise I’m going to get wasted.”

“Yeah.” Liz reluctantly agreed. “Truth or dare.”

“Why Liz.” Alex sighed leaning his head back on the sofa.

“It’s Isabell’s turn.”

“Michael.” Isabell said looking over at her brother. “Truth or dare?”

“That’s not how the game works.” Michael tried to argue but everyone just have him a look until he said. “Truth.”

“Have you ever cheated on someone?” Isabell asked after a couple minutes of thought.

“No.” Michael shook his head.

“It’s almost midnight.” Alex said looking up from his watch.

“How long?” Liz asked slightly panicked.

“Five minutes.” 

“Shit.” Liz mumbled as she stood up.

“Thank you.” Michael whispered into Alex’s ear.

“Course.” Alex smiled over at his husband. 

**********

“Happy new year.” Michael said as he pulled Alex in for a kiss.

“Happy new year.” Alex repeated as he pulled away. “Our last one like this for a few years.” Alex pointed out keeping his arms rested on Michael’s shoulder the rest of their friends too caught up in celebrating to hear them.

“Don’t care.” Michael smiled. “As long as I get to kiss you.”

“Always.” Alex promised before leaning in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have corrected all the mistakes I could fine but if I missed any that you spotted please let me know so I can fix them.
> 
> ***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> I take suggestions for stories on tumbler under the username Geekygirl669.  
> I try and write all the stories suggested and I let you know whether I cant do them and for what reason.  
> I will also credit you in the notes at the beginning of the story if that's what you want.  
> so if you have any story's idea's please just let me know.


End file.
